


Jack Accidentally Succeeds

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Rhys, F/F, Fem Jack, FemJack has a dick, Female Alpha, Glory Hole, Omega Rhys, Public Sex, Top Jack, fem rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack goes to a glory hole and gets a wonderful surprise.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Jack Accidentally Succeeds

Jack had been pining after Rhys for months, ever since that first meeting where she’d given a demonstration in her boss’ stead. Jack had found it immensely more intriguing and had demanded Rhys be the one to brief her from then on. Jack was always in a better mood afterwards, but it still wasn’t enough. Most assumed it was because Rhys was an omega and therefore had a naturally calming presence on the alpha. While that was true, Jack had fallen for her intellect before she’d even noticed that Rhys was gorgeous.

And once she realized how sexy Rhys was, it had been hard to get her out of Jack’s mind. She couldn’t believe how Rhys was the complete package, smart, witty, and hot. She tried talking with her after meetings, but Rhys was always the first to leave. It seemed like she didn’t even register that Handsome Jack was in the room, much less trying to talk to her.

Grumpily, Jack perused a singles site exclusively for female endotypes, horny and mind overwhelmed with the gorgeous omega. She needed an outlet to ease the building frustration.

‘New Glory Hole! Be the first to try it out!’

The headline sparked an interest in Jack and she clicked it.

There was already a posted review from SockzRknky. ‘As a sub omega, I have looked over this bathroom and it’s worth 4.8/5 stars. It’s away from populated areas and it’s decently clean. The hole looks wide enough and smooth enough to accommodate any cock without any accidents. The hole is in the last two stalls like always. I know I’ll be trying this out immediately! I’m here now. ;)’

Jack had only tried a glory hole once and she’d loved it. She supposed she could give it a shot once more. She checked the app to make sure SockzRknky was there before sending off a private message.

RealUn1c0rnHrn ‘thot id giv u n the brm a tri ;).’

SockzRknky ‘As long as you ask nicely and agree that socks are kinky.’

Jack smirked and headed over. She looked around the bathroom, finding the review correct so far. She went to the back and through the second to last door, smirking that the omega had taken the largest stall.

She locked the door and sat down on the toilet. “Man, I absolutely think socks are kinky, wouldn’t you agree? Pretty please?” It felt silly saying it out loud, but Jack was desperate enough not to care. Her phone buzzed.

SockzRknky ‘Your wish is my command.’

A condom was slid under the stall. Jack grinned and slipped it on, working herself erect easily. She pressed herself through the hole and waited. The anticipation bit at her in a glorious way.

There was a soft moan and then the heat of a mouth slid around her cock. The moans did not stop and the omega sucked away, letting the wet slurps echo around them.

It was the hottest thing she’d experienced. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, letting her own moans mirror the omegas. She pictured the mouth belonging to Rhys and she moaned louder, matching the omega’s own unabashed ones. The omega took her deep and then pulled away to pay attention to the head. She drug her tongue up the shaft and pulled on the head, sucking and flicking her tongue over it.

“Fuck,” the omega sighed. “Your cock is sexy as hell.”

Jack froze, all noise ceasing in a guttural cough. _She knew that voice!_ She had recorded that voice and fantasized to that voice. She’d jerked off to that voice. It was Rhys and she was sucking Jack’s cock right now.

She pulled away, the idea almost enough to make her knot. Urgency coursed through her and she threw open her door and then threw herself against the other.

“What the fuck?” Rhys gasped.

Jack knocked it open in the next moment, her eyes wild as she stumbled and stared at Rhys. The door swung hard behind her, clanging loudly against the wall. Rhys, stared at Jack, her hand frozen between her thighs.

“Handsome Jack...”

“You!” She breathed. “Rhys! I have been dreaming about you for ages!” She took quick strides to Rhys, scooping her up and into a kiss. “I think socks are kinky and I’d like to fuck you right here, right now.”

“Uh,” Rhys breathed, dazed. “Sure?”

Jack rested her on the metal bar fastened to the wall. She kissed Rhys hard, sinking her cock inside the omega. Rhys’ head fell back and she gave a loud moan as Jack thrust forward roughly. Over and over again she drove into Rhys, bringing forth all sorts of loud screams. Rhys gripped onto Jack, fingers digging into her upper arms.

Jack watched her. Her flushed face, bouncing breasts, naked thighs that looked milky and soft. She pictured the omega sprawled across her bed and knew that’s where they needed to go next.

For now, though, she pounded hard into Rhys, thumb drawing circles over her clit. Rhys quaked, her voice rising, her slick and orgasm gushing from her. She clamped around Jack, giving the alpha enough friction for her own orgasm. She swelled inside Rhys, both women grasping each other, skin prickling with excitement.

Rhys ducked into Jack’s neck, smiling. “What… Are we gonna do now?”

Jack grinned, brow raising. “I’m taking you home. And then I’m going to fuck you a lot more.”

Rhys shivered. “Okay.”

Shimmying out of her jacket, she pulled off her lab coat and draped it around Rhys. Rhys pulled it on, buttoning it as much as she could. Holding Rhys to her easily, she bent and collected the rest of Rhys’ things, setting them in the space between them. Rhys tucked the corners of the lab coat around her thighs, making sure she’d be covered. She then wrapped her arms around Jack and hid her face so no one would know who was knotted to Jack as they walked through Helios.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
